1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron-emitting device and an image display apparatus using the electron-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Field emission electron-emitting devices are devices which field-emit electrons from the cathode electrode by a voltage applied between a cathode electrode and a gate electrode. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-167693 discloses an electron-emitting device which is provided a cathode along a side surface of an insulating layer provided onto a substrate and has a recess portion on a part of the insulating layer.